All Dogs Go To Heaven Meets Road Rovers
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Title explains itself -complete-
1. Chapter 1

It was a just another normal night in San Fransisco, and Charlie and Ichy were enjoying a relaxing time together at the Flea Bite with Sasha and Bess.

"Oh ya this is just what the vet ordered," Charlie said as he rested on a sofa

"Ya, especially after that mission Annabell gave us," Ichy said

"Save a puppy trapped in the sewer," Bess said while giving Ichy a massage

"At least we saved the miracle dog tag she gave us," Charlie said

"Here you go Charle," Sasha said walking over with a doggy dish "A big bowl of beef and lamb kibble,"

"How bout a little kiss from my sweetheart to?" Charlie asked

"Oh Bess you got to see what happens to Charlie when Sasha kisses him," Ichy said

"What happens?" Bess asked

"You'll see," Ichy said

"Oh, fine since everyone wants to see," Sasha said as she gave Charlie a big smooch

About three seconds after Chalie looked like he had electrocuted himself and then he passed out as little birds appeared that flew around his head

"Man that never gets old," Ichy said laughing, Bess soon did to

Yet this little comedy moment was soon ended by a loud banging sound

"What was that?" Sasha said

Just then two giant dogs came over and smashed through the entrance to the Flea Bite. These dogs were about ten feet tall, and covered in muscles, and roared and snarled like wild animals. Yet walked on two legs like humans

"Oh Annabell they're huge!" Ichy said

"Charlie wake up and use that magic dog tag!" Sasha yelled shaking her boy friend awake

"Hey I was...WHOA THOSE ARE SOME BIG DOGS!" Charlie yelled as he noticed the huge mutant dogs

"Use the dog tag!" Sasha cried

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else in San Fran.

"Gerneral we have almost finnished rounding up al the dogs here," Groomer said

"Excellent," Parvo said "Soon I'll make more powerful Cano-mutants to crush those...cough cough...lozenge please,"

"Groomer shot one into his mouth,"

Just then a huge explosion was heard a short distance away

"What was that?" Parvo asked

"Must be the Roa Rovers," Groomer said "Should we retreat?"

"No," Parvo said"I won't let them stop my cano-mutaint army production this time,"

While that he grabbed a lazer pistol and went off in the direction of the explosion, Groomer followed.

Soon enough they got to their destination.

"Whoa!" Groomer said looking at all the destruction

"This was no Rover," Parvo said

"Cough," Ichy said emerging from some rubble "Charlie that dog tag had some serious kick to it didn't it?"

"Tell me about it," Charlie said also appearing out of some rubble along with Sasha and Bess

"Talking dogs?!" Parvo said

"Must be some kind of undercover Rover General," Groomer guessed

"Then capture them!" Parvo ordered

Groomer then got out a tranquilizer gun and shot the four dogs

"With these four I find out where Prof. Shepard is and.." Parvos sentence was cut short as he noticed a jet shaped like a giant dog fly by

"The Road Rovers!," Parvo said

"Should we attack?" Groomer asked

"No, we've got insurance now," Parvo said "They wouldn't dare risk the lives of fellow Rovers,"

And with that the evil duo escaped just as the Road Rovers landed. Being sure to leave a few cano-mutaints to keep them busy.

"Ya time for butt bitting," Blitz said

"Don't be weird boy," Exile said

And with that the Rovers began to fight the evil mutaint dogs

* * *

**How you like it so far?**

**More l8ter**


	2. Meet Annabell

The Rovers had just finished up defeating the last of the cano-mutaints, with some help from Muzzle.

"Gosh you'd think Parvo would eventualy think uup a new idea instead of just sending out cano-mutaints all the time," Hunter said

"Dosen't mater to me," Blitz said "As long as they have tosies to bite,"

"Is Muzzle all done yet?" Colleen asked

Hunter looked over at the utter carnage that the insane dog had left

"Yep...he's all done," Hunter said trying not to throw up at what he was looking at

"Muzzle make everything kaputsees," Exile said

"Ya the only thing left is this tiny mirrior," Blitz said gazing at his reflection "I'm so pretty,"

Yet suddenly Blitz's reflection vanished and a pink female dog appered in the mirrior

"Road Rovers help," the pink dog said

"Ah!" Blitz said tossing the mirror away and causing it to smash on the ground.

"What happened Blitz?" Hunter asked wondering why the doberman freaked out "You saw a pimple on your face?"

Just then the broken began to grow, then their was a flash of light. And Annabell, the pink female angel dog appeard.

"Yet another unexplected twist," Hunter said

"As I ws saying before Blitz smashed that mirror, I need...Your staring at my halo and wings aren't you?" Annabell said noticing the Rovers just gazing at her

"Accually I was woundering why you don't have ears," Exlie confessed (why do Annabell and Belledonna not have ears?)

"Ugh, okay let me explain everything," Annabell said "As yu know Parvo was just here and..."

"Question," Colleen asked

"What?" Annabell said

"How do you know about Parvo?" Colleen asked

"I'm an angel, I know everything," Annabell answered "Anyway Parvo was just here and he captured two of my earthy agents Charlie and Ichy and..."

"Question," Hunter asked

"What?" Annabell asked

"Earthy agents? Dose that mean angels can come back to life?"

"For Charles and Ichy yes. They had special circumstances, I'll explain later okay," Annabell said "So Parvo ccaptured Charlie and, along with their girlfriends and is..."

"Question," Blitz said

"Yes Blitz they are cute and no they aren't think of seeing other dogs," Annabell said "And ddidn't use angel magic to read your mind that's just obvious knowing you."

"Hey I'm not li...," Blitz began

But then a lighting bolt zapped him

"Liar, liar," Annabell said "So back to Charles, Parvo has he and Ichy, along with their girlfriends locked prisoners in a secret base in the middle east," Annabell said

Then Shag began to say something to his odd language

"Sure Shag I can do that fo you," Annabell said as she shot a small bit of angel magic at the large sheep dog

"I say that kind of tickled," Shag said

"HE TALKS!," the other Rovers said

"I'm an miracle worker after all," Annabell said

"Can you fix Muzzle to?" Blitz said Only to be bitten by the crazy dog

"He likes the way is," Annabell said "Anyway please hurry and save Charles,"

"But you're an angel, can't you just use your powers to save them?" Colleen asked

"Heaven is a very busy place," Annabell answered

"Bet she afriad to go," Blitz though

Another lighting bolt then zapped him

"I heard that," Annabell said "Here's a miracle dog tag, use it only when things get really bad. Good luck,"

"Well you heard her," Hunter began "We got a mission from heaven now, so lets hit the road Rovers," Hunter said

"I hope I live a long life," Blitz thought to himself again as they left

The sund of thunder was then heard

"I'll be quiet now," Blitz said quickly

With that they were off

* * *

**Talking Shag! lol**

**Any suggestions for stuff? And don't say put Belledonna in the story cause that will happen**

**More l8ter**


	3. Bad Guys Everywhere

The Rover were currently flying in the Skyrover (some giant jet that looked like a dog) towards Parvos secret hideout

"My gosh speaking English is simply fabulous," Shag said

"Ya, ya we all heard mopboy," Blitz said getting a bit annoyed

"Ah lighten up Blitz," Hunter said "Besides we got to focus on saving that Annabell chicks friends,"

"I hope they're not suffering to much," Colleen said

* * *

Meanwhile

"Come on Rover tell me were Shepards secret base is!" Parvo comanded

"I told you Ichy and I don't know and sheapards or any base," Charlie said

"Ya we don't even hang out with sheep," Ichy said

"Fine you want to play dumb, I can play games to. Groomer!"

"Yes general," Groomer said

"Put these two into the transdogmifier," Parvo said pointing at Sasha and Bess

"Right away general," Groomer said as she grabbed the two hounds and put them into the machine

"Um what's that thing do?" Ichy asked

"This," Groomer said as she flipped a switch. Just then smoke began to rise out from the machine, the two dogs could hear their girlfriends screaming in agony. Then within a few short seconds out stepped to more cano-mutants.

Sasha was no longer the slim, sexy irsish setter she once was. Now she was about seven feet tall, covered in muscle, wearing some kind of miltary uniform. Along with that her beautiful face had been turned into something that resembled a rabid dog. Bess was exacly the same but just shorter

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!?" Charlie and Ichy cried out

"The same thing I'll do to you if you don't tell mee what I want,"

Just then thought a mysterious voice was heard

"Muwhahahaha! My gosh this is rich," it said

"Who said that?" Parvo demanded

Just then a dog Charlie and Ichy knew very well appered in the room

"Hi Chucky, remeber me?" Belledonna (Annabells evil devil cousin) said

"Belledonna!" the two dogs screamed in terror

"Another talking dog," Parvo said "Groomer seize it!"

"Not so fast kitty," Belledonna said using her devil magic to stop Groomer

"Gerneral I...can't move," Groomer said

"What the..AH!," Parvo screamed in pain as the devil dog blasted him with magic

"You know deep down you'll always be just another pisses off kitty cat," Belldonna said as she finished turning Parvo into what he reall was. A tiny kitty cat.

"General!" Groomer cried

"From now on I'm your general," Belledonna said using her magic to make her clothes into a generals uniform, and giving herself a little army hat. "You got a problem with that?"

Groomer shut up just then

"Good. Now what to do with you?" the devil dog said looking at the little cat Parvo

"Hmm...Wait I know," Just then Belledonna used her devil magic to life the kitty into the air and towards her

"I'm kinda hungry," Belledonna said

* * *

Meanwhile

"Okay Rovers we're almost there," Hunter said

"Oh I didn't get to finish the in flight movie," Colleen said looking at plasma TV the had on the jet

"And they say I'm a weird boy," Blitz thought to himself

* * *

Back at Parvos place

"Burp," Belledonna said

"Oh my gosh she killed a kitty," Charlie said

"That basterd," Ichy said (south park joke)

"Now then, since I got an army of super dogs at my disposal I guess I go take over the world and enslave everyone," Belledonna laughed

"Um general miss," Groomer said

"What?" Belledonna said

"We've got a problem," Groomer said looking at one of the security screens and seeing the Road Rovers on it,"

"Who the heck are they?" Belledonna asked

"Road Rovers," Groomer said

* * *

**Oh things are getting juicy**

**more l8ter**


	4. More Bad Guys!

"Road Rovers!?" Beledonna cried "Those are probably the only dogs I hate more than Chucky!"

"What shall we do general?" Groomer asked

Belledonna then noticed that Sasha and Bess were still in the room, and still cano-mutaints

"Send those two out to fight them," Belledonna ordered

"But General th..."

"Just do it!" Belledonna barked "Besides's it'll be fun to watch Chucky and Ichy be tormented as they watch their girlfriends be torn to bits,"

"Man that's evil," Groomer thought

"I can read your mind," Belledonna said

Groomer immediatly shut up and did as she was told

"Noooooo!" Charlie and Ichy screamed

* * *

"Okay Rovers, there's the base," Hunter said as they saw the huge military fortress that Parvo owned

"Parvo isn't much for being suttle is he?" Exile said

"Hey what's that?" Colleen said noticing two figures walking out of the base

"Cano-mutaints," Hunter said

"Oh I'll have much enjoyment bitting their booties," Blitz said

"No Rovers you can't fight those two," Annabell said appering in the window of the plane "Those two are Charles and Ichy's girlfriends turned into cano-mutaints by Parvo,"

"Now that you metion it they do look short of pretty," Blitz said looking at the two dogs with some binoculars he had

"Don't be perv," Annabell said to the doberman

"Can't use just use your angel powers to change them back?" Colleen asked

"No, they were made like that by science. Out my jurisdiction," Annabell said

"You mean you can talk to us through glass, zap me with lighting, and fly? But you can't change them back to normal?" Blitz said

"I have a plan," Shag said

"You have a plan?" Blitz said

"Yes," Shag said as he got a parachute and jumped out of the SkyRover

Immediatly the two female cano-mutaints began to go after him

"Come young ladies come catch me," Shag said

"And I thought Blitz was a weird boy," Exile said

"Way to take one for the team big guy," Colleen said

"Come on Rovers time to save some hounds," Hunter said

Can I bite the other bad guys Annabell?" Blitz asked "Please,"

"Sure," Annabell said

With that the Rovers landed and broke into Parvos base.

And of course a whole lot of fighting started

* * *

"General the Rovers have entered into combat, and they're beating us,"

"What?!" Belledonna said "I thought for sure my goody goody cousin would show up and stop them from fighting Chucky and Ichy's girlfriends,"

"Those two are currently chasing after one of them," Groomer said "A big, white sheepdog,"

"Ugh that Parvo guy forgot to give these canomutaints brains," Belledonna said "Luckly I have minions with at least half a brain each

Just then the devil dog snapped her fingures and Carface and Killer were in the room

"Whoa what the..?" Killer said

"You two!" Belledonna barked

"Boss!" the two evil dogs barked

"You two say here with this humane while go fix a small problem. Make sure Chucky ad his friend don't go anywhere," Belledonna said

With that she poofed away

"What's going on Carface?" Killer asked

"I don't know Killer," Carface said "But look she's got Charlie and Ichy looked up,"

The two evil dogs laughed

"Ichy we got to find a way out of these cages," Charlie said

"But Charlie that creey lady has the keys," Ichy said

"Ichy once again you underestimate the old Charlies," Charlie said

* * *

**What's Charlie got up his sleeve?**

**More l8ter**


	5. Madness!

"Psst, hey lady," Charlie said to Groomer

"What?" Groomer asked "If you have to go pee you're just going to have to go in the cage,"

"No not that," Charlie whispered "Come here I need to tell you something,"

Groomer looked over at Carface and Killer who were still checking out the place

"Dang Killer, check out all these weapons and junk," Carface said

"We could make a real progit selling some of this stuff," Killer said

She went over to Charlie then

"What is it?" Groomer demanded

"I just wanted to warn you," Charlie whispered

"Warn me about what?" Groomer asked

"Belledonna," Charlie said "She's not as forgiving as that cat guy probably was,"

"So?" Groomer said

"Well it's just now that she has this whole army of monster dogs, and her henchmen. You look kinda expendable now," Charlie said

"Expendable?" Groomer said

"Think about it. She's gonna take over the world and enslave the human race. You're a human. Plus she's a devil, she probably already knows about all the failures you and cat guy had. Oh yeah and she killed him"

Groomer began to think about this for a moment. Charlie did make scense. Belledonna did have nothing but but servants now, and being a dog herself, and a devil. Plus the fact that she killed the only person who really liked her. She'd more than get rid of Groomer

"Oh my gosh," Groomer said "You're right! I've have to stop her! And avenge Parvo!"

Just then she pulled out a lazer pistol and aimed it at Carface and Killer

"I won't let you destroy me like you did my gerneral!" she cried as she began to fire

"Ah! that ladies gone nuts!" Killer screamed

"Here I'll use this," Carface said as he found a gun of his own and fired back

Luckly for Charlie and Ichy one of the lazer blasts hit the locks and on their cages and they were free

"Well that's not the way I planed it but we're free," Charlie said as he and Ichy made a break for it

* * *

Meanwhile

"Gotta keep running," Shag said as Sasha and Bess continued to chase him

Just then a huge fire ball appeared in front of him, and Belledonna burst out of it

"You've caused me a lot of trouble!" the devil dog said

Sasha and Bess stopped running when they saw Belledonna

"You two get back to the base and destroy the other Rovers," Belledonna orded

The two did as they were told and turned around back to the base

"Now I'll make you pay!"Belledonna said to Shag

"Oh," Shag said "Well, will this cover it!"

Shag then pulled out a rocket launcher from his fur

"Yipe!" Belledonna screamed in terror

"Eat this!" Shag said as he fired

Sadly he was pointing the gun the wrong way and the rocket zipped past Sasha and Bess and straight towards the base

"Man I'm always doing that," Shag said

"Muwhahaha," Belledonna laughed

* * *

Meanwhile

The Rovers were almost done defeating the cano-muntaints

"Oh I wanted to bite more tousies," Blitz said to himself

"Fluffy," Colleen said

Just then though a whole bunch more Cano-muntaints came out

"Wierd boy's wish granted," Exile said

"Bummer," Hunter said

"I got Muzzle," Colleen said as she began to undo his sraps

Yet before she could finish the rocket from Shag zipped past the Rovers and blew the cano-muntaints up

"I definetly would not have perdicted that," Hunter said

* * *

**More l8ter **


	6. Evil Begone!

"Ah sorry Muzzle, I knew how much you wanted to destroy those bad guys," Colleen said

Muzzle whimpered sadly

"Ah I wanted to bite some more tousies to," Blitz said

"Today must just be your lucky day Blitz cause two more cano-muntaints are coming over here fast," Exlie said noticing Sasha and Bess charging at them at full speed

"Hey wait Rovers, those are the two dogs Annabelle was taking about," Hunter said

"But then where's Shag?" Colleen said

Just then a huge explosion was heard and a small mushroom cloud formed far off behind Sasha and Bess

"Shag!" the Rovers cried

"I wouldn't be worrying about your friend right now," Belledonna said suddenly appearing near the Rovers with her devil majic

"You must be Belledonna, what did you do to Shag?!" Hunter demanded

Belledonna just laughed evily

"Muwhahaha, soon I'l be rid of the rest of you Rovers, and Chuchy and his friends"

"For cano-muntaits they still look like very pretty dog girls," Blitz said as he and Exile began to battle the two cano-muntaints

Soon enough though Muzzle used his eye bean to freeze the two dogs

Sadly Belledonna just used her magic to free them

* * *

Meanwhile Charle and Ichy were still running around Parvo's base trying to find the exit

"Ugh, short legs, short legs," Ichy complained

Come on Ich," Charlie urged his friend

"Hold on," Ichy said

"Hey look a window," Charlie said "We can bust it and escape,"

And soon enough the german shepard was charging full force at it

* * *

Belledonna continued to laugh evily a bit more as Sasha and Bess continued to battle with the Rovers

"Hey ugly witch," Colleeen said

"What did you call me!?" Belledonna said turning toward the collie

Only to see that now Muzzle was standing next to her (in his straight jaket of course)

"It's Muzzle time!" Collen said freeing the crazy hound and etting him jump into the air at the evil dog. Sadly Belledonna used her devil majic to freeze Muzzle in a block of ice.

"Silly dogs, nothing you do can defeat me," she said as she laughed a bit more

Yet just then Charlie and Ichy had smashed truogh the window and were now falling straight towards the devil dog, and before she new it.

"CRASH!"

The two dogs fell upon Belledonna

"Ugh I thought those nimrods had you caged up," Belledonna said while in obvious pain.

Just then an explosion came from Parvos base, and everyone there could clearly see Groomer, Killer, and Scarface begin fshot of into the sky. It kinda looked like when Team Rocket from pokemon "blasted off again"

"Useless, as usual" Belledonna said as she then passed out

With Belledonna now temporarliy out Exile froze the two dogs again

"Hey wait," Charlie said "That gizmo that changed the into those monsters was in there,"

"And now it's probably destroied," Ichy said as he began to sob for his beloved Bess

"Plus we lost Shag," Exile sobbed

"And what about muzzle to?" Colleen said, a tar forming in her eye to

Just then their was a flash of light and Annabell appeard.

"Don't cry everyone," she said "I'm here to fix just about everything."

And with a wave of her paws, Shag was alive again, and Muzzle was free from his Ichy prison. Plus Belledonna was gone, probably bacy to heck where she belonged...For now.

Yet Saha and Bess were still monsters.

"Hey Annabell can't you change them back?" Charlie said

"No, but don't worry Charles the Rovers will take care of it,"

A short while later the Rovers were at Road Rover Headquaters. And, using their transdogmifiers changed Saha and Bess back to normal.

"Wow that Sasha is a very pretty dog girl," Blitz said, small hearts frming in his eyes

"Sorry big guy," Hunter said "She's taken,"

And they all lived happily ever after

**The end**


End file.
